


不伦

by yangyuqi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shimadacest, Top Genji Shimada
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyuqi/pseuds/yangyuqi





	不伦

地下酒吧的霓虹灯忽明忽暗，四处尽是些已经嗑嗨的人，随着音箱里的噪音疯狂地耸肩扭臀，另一些人踩在高凳子上彼此接吻。  
黑发男人散懒地靠在吧台，衣领开口处可隐约窥见锁骨的纹身，结实的胸肌将衣服撑得满满当当。  
源源不断地有人给他买酒。  
他没有明确接受，但是也没有拒绝。  
这份暧昧的态度一直延续着，以至于到了深夜，年轻人能心领神会地跟上，亦步亦趋，直到酒店房间门口。

逼仄的过道里，年轻人搂过他背后，低声问：“你会邀请我进去吗？我保证会让你拥有一个满意的夜晚。”  
“恐怕不。”  
男人不轻不重地推开他，态度温和。  
年轻人毫无放弃的打算：“为什么？”  
男人偏了一下头：“大概是因为一些难以启齿的心理障碍……”  
年轻人热情似火，急急接上话：“我愿意当故事听众。”  
男人转过身，似笑非笑，并不言语。  
年轻人不依不挠：“那至少请我喝一杯吧，什么都好。”  
几秒后，男人微微扬起头，推开门。

酒精总能让人生出一些莫须有的勇气与自信，年轻人得寸进尺：“那到底是怎么样一个故事呢？”

男人在沙发边上，抬眼缓缓开口道：  
“有一个庞大家族的继承人，家业盛大，功课繁重，又要抽身去应酬，压力陡增，夜夜失眠，对性事只觉焦头烂额，毫无兴趣。”  
“真是叫人同情。”  
“这些症状困扰着他，药石不灵。他十分苦恼，却也无处可述说，人人都认为他是一个极其优秀的继承人。他无意破坏这样的印象。”  
“可怜人，然后呢？”  
“直至一日，他无意撞见了两个男人在交媾。”  
“然后发现他喜欢男人？”

男人缓缓解下腰带，踢开鞋子，将马尾放下，半躺入沙发中，眨了一下眼睛，算是默认。  
年轻人被他的目光吸引似的站起身，踱至他沙发旁坐下。  
“那种感觉太刺激太奇妙。他甚至当下就硬了。”  
年轻人眼神炙热，按住他的裆下，像个礼貌的学生，规规矩矩地提出问题：“像这样吗？”  
男人闭上眼睛轻吟一声，“比这要多。”  
“然后呢？他加入了他们？”  
年轻人的手开始不安分地在男人身体上下摸索。  
男人默认了他这种行为，哑声道：“当然不。那样太失礼了。他先是回到了房间，准备先自己纾解一番。”  
年轻人兴奋地追问细节：“他用了工具吗？还是只是手？”  
“手。”  
“他是如何做的呢？”  
他认真地陈述，似乎要将回忆里的场景彻底还原。  
“先是脱下衣裤，然后握住它，再慢慢揉搓着它，在铃口处打转……”  
年轻人同时将手探入内裤边缘，握住那个勃起的器官，按照对方的说辞仔细套弄。。  
“他想着刚才目睹的场景，淋漓的汗水、耸动的腰、阴茎在肛口快速进出，打出白色的泡沫，低吼声与接近哭泣的叫喊，便越发地兴奋。”  
年轻人倾下身，问：“然后他射了？”  
“还没有。在他快要攀上巅峰的时候，忽然察觉门口边有个影子……”  
年轻人舔弄着他的喉结，“真糟糕！”  
“原来在刚才他的偷窥已被发现，对方自他逃走后竟一路尾随而来。”  
男人抽了一口气，仿佛仍然被那样惊愕的情绪支配。

“来人简直粗暴，一脚踢开门。继承人震惊地望着来人，来不及说出只言半语，便被对方推倒在地。”  
年轻人顺势跨上对方身体，将男人往后推倒。  
“不可置信！他没有反抗吧？”  
男人的耳朵已经烧起来：“对方威胁他，要他乖乖配合，否则会将这秘密宣扬出去，让家族脸面无光……”  
“这可怎么办。”  
“继承人刚张口要说话，来人那玩意儿就已经塞进了他口中。”  
年轻人动作稍停，“太可怕了。”  
男人顿了顿，似乎真的被想象中的物事呛住了。  
挺括的衣服有意无意擦过他胸前两点，男人身体也随之亢奋：“来人一边操着他的嘴巴，一边把他的上衣扯个零碎。继承人真怕再招来一些什么人，只好配合，努力张开了嘴巴，尽可能深地吞咽……那可真是不容易。”  
年轻人给出评价：“简直是个暴徒！”  
“他现在是一丝不挂了？”  
“是的，彻底的。”  
他回答并配合地抬高身体让年轻人将上衣解开。  
“其他的倒还好，只是……那玩意儿一点也不小，继承人吞得很辛苦……”  
“多大？”  
男人缓缓曲起膝盖，恰好抵住对方的裆部，情色地磨蹭，“非常……差点捅到了喉咙，继承人却只能含着它，一边用目光哀求对方，一边无法控制地流下唾液……”  
年轻人将手指伸入男人口中，深深浅浅地搅拌一下，“暴徒这样就满足了吗？”  
“不，他十分不满意地抽出来，甩在继承人脸上，勒令他跪好，保持臀部高翘。”  
年轻人将男人双腿抬高，指尖开始探入他的后穴：“他照做了吗？”  
男人喘了一口气，说：“继承人颤抖着，他的人生从来没有落到被人如此支配的地步……”  
“很同情他，但他还勃起着吗？”

“呃啊！” 许是年轻人的动作太过鲁莽，男人的话语流露出一丝苦恼，但很快接下去：“是的……他依然勃起着。”  
已经是第三根手指，男人随手指在体内挖弄交剪而涨红脸颊。

“继承人内心为这样无耻的言语深感不安，身体却同时躁动起来……像在渴望某些东西……”  
“哦？那是什么东西呢？”

年轻人另一只手的指尖缓和用力地揉搓着男人的胸前的乳粒，“是这个吗？”  
男人喘息加重了：“看起来好像不是，但这个也不错。”  
很快它们就红肿起来，年轻人的指尖下移，握起对方的性器，“是这个吗？”  
男人难耐地挺动腰部：“很接近了，但也许再深刻一些就好了……”  
“我好像有主意了。”  
“这个吗？”  
年轻人提起阴茎，毫不客气地插入对方屁股。  
“啊！呃……”男人不由自主地低吼出声，面色泛红，急促地呼吸。  
年轻人大开大合地抽干，在对方喘不过气来时问：“后来呢？那男人呢？”  
“啊……”男人呻吟出来，伸手去摸自己的下体，断断续续道：“他很野蛮地插了进来……非常……痛…呃…”  
年轻人下身朝对方撞去，男人忍不住呻吟出来，目光迷离。  
“只是痛吗？”  
年轻人抽出来，猛地再次插入，逼得对方失声叫出来：“啊！”  
男人一面喘息，断断续续地补充：“被塞得很满 ……所以……感受到了……不一样的……快乐……”  
年轻人缓和了动作，靠在他身上，浅浅地抽插：“继承人喜欢吗？”  
“当然……”  
汗水顺着他胸一路流下，男人饱满的肌肉在汗水的浸润之下格外带感，让年轻人忍不住伸手捏了一把。  
“他感受到了一种难以言语的快感，那些不愉悦通通抛到脑后……”  
他就着这个姿势来回抽插着，男人偶尔迎合，偶尔喘息，字不成句。  
“然后呢？对方还有动作吗？”  
年轻人托起他的臀部，深顶进去。  
男人嘴巴微微张开，无意地摇着头：“只是操干……大力地、迅速地……”  
“还有吗？”  
“很快……很深……”  
年轻人的喘息也粗重起来。  
男人握起自己的阴茎，顶端已经渗出一些液体，他腿间夹着年轻人的腰，双腿随对方的挺刺动作摇摆。  
年轻人浑身发热，撞击越发频繁，震得男人不停后退。  
在一次次地顶入过后，年轻人紧紧箍住男人臀部，深深冲进去，两人同时低叫出声，刹那间射了出来。

之后他们歇了半晌，年轻人有一搭没一搭地拨弄着底下人的长发，“话说回来，那男人到底是谁呢？”  
男人把手搭上年轻人的肩，抚着对方的脖子，引颈在他唇上轻点：“是继承人的弟弟。”  
“那可真是不伦。”  
绿发年轻人乖巧地凑到男人胸前，亲昵道：“对吧？哥哥。”

fin.


End file.
